1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal with an RFID (Radio-Frequency Identification) module, a wireless communication system, a wireless communication method, and a device storing a program.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-154951, filed Jul. 25, 2013, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A method of using Near Field Communication (NFC) has been known as a method of transferring image data stored in a wireless communication terminal, such as a camera with a wireless function, to an external terminal such as a smartphone.
For example, the wireless communication terminal has an electronic tag (tag) storing wireless setting information or the like which is necessary when the external terminal performs communication with the wireless communication terminal. Further, the external terminal includes a tag reader that reads content of a tag. The external terminal reads a tag using the tag reader and acquires wireless setting information of the wireless communication terminal. Further, the external terminal establishes a wireless connection with the wireless communication terminal using the acquired communication setting information, and performs transmission and reception of image data.
Generally, when wireless connection is performed between the wireless communication terminal and the external terminal, electric power supply of both terminals is turned on by a user's operation. As a representative example of the external terminal, there are smartphones in which electric power supply is consistently in an ON state, but it is complicated for the user to turn even electric power supply of the wireless communication terminal side on or off when image data is transferred.
Further, a technique of detecting an approach of a communication device and turning electric power supply on has been known (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4585582). The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4585582 is a configuration including an approaching wireless communication device, an approach detecting unit, and a device control unit. The approaching wireless communication device operates at first power consumption in a “standby state” in which the approaching wireless communication device is on standby for a connection request from an external device. The approach detecting unit operates at second power consumption lower than the first power consumption, and detects that the approaching wireless communication device and the external device are in a proximity state. When the approach detecting unit detects the proximity state, the device control unit activates the approaching wireless communication device, and enters the standby state from the power save state or the power off state. Further, when the approach detecting unit detects release of the proximity state, the device control unit causes the approaching wireless communication device to enter the power save state or the power off state.